Road Tripping
by Waterfall13
Summary: ...really AU. Also, one-shot featuring a lot of little kids...if nothing else, some odd extension off of Kratts Kids. Is not related to the other story, however. A typical road trip with about six kids in the car. Read to find out! (This was done for the fun of it)


**A/N:...SilverWaterBomadil wanted me to post this. This is really AU. I reread it...what did I just write? See for yourself and review. ;)**

* * *

"Ow! Quit it, Jimmy!"

"I'm not even touching you!"

"Move over you guys. Stay on your side of the seat."

What do you mean my side? I'm buckled in! This IS my seat!"

"Nu uh! See! Your leg is touching my seat."

"So? I'm not bothering you."

"What's your point? Move!"

"Come on, guys!" Donte finally snapped, beyond irritated. He glared back at the boys before remembering he was driving and turned back to the pretty much empty road.

"We haven't even been on the road five minutes! You're acting like children, you know that?"

Donte blinked and then shook his head. "Err, never mind. Don't answer that."

"...its not my fault Koki keeps poking me."

"I am not! Jimmy won't scoot over."

"I'm sorry, but we don't have the room for that." he told them, for what seemed like the 6th time. And again, someone had to put their two cents in.

"And Martin's touching me" Chris chimed.

"Be quiet! I'm trying to sleep!" Martin whined, just to have his input into the fight.

"Martin...please, just don't get involved." Donte muttered, not needing anymore fights.

"Yeah. Mind your beeswax." one of the young voices chimed, though Donte wasn't sure which one. He took a deep breath to calm his exhausted nerves. It was Kate and they were all still up, and it was driving

It was quiet for about five seconds until a hesitant voice arose from the back.

"Donte...I have to go to the bathroom. Badly!" Chris said, squirming if only to prove his point.

"Really? Can't it wait till we stop at the gas station to-"

"Nooooow!"

"Okay, okay, just hold it" Donte sighed tiredly, an irritated scowl on his face.

"...I have to go too" Martin stated.

"Ack! This is why I told you two to go before we left home!" Donte complained, keeping an eye our for signs of the next restplace.

He sighed trying to figure out a way to let this work.

"Err...I'll be right back. I can't take everyone-"

"NO!" Jimmy shrieked, making Donte jump.

"W-what is it?" he asked in alarm.

"Don't leave me alone" he whined, looking as sad and pleading as possible trying to break Donte.

Donte didn't have time for it. "Ugh, you know what? C'mon, Jimmy. Now hurry up, we don't have all night-"

"Jimmy's going? Can we go inside with you too?" Aviva asked, Koki and Luara peeking out at him with big eyes.

Donte pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed lightly. "Sure, why don't we make this a thirty minute field trip while we're at it...come on, everyone's going, then. Bathroom break!"

Thirty-eight minutes later, the group made their way out of the rest stop. Donte was carrying Chris who had fallen asleep waiting on the others (everyone had suddenly had to go) and Luara got a piggy back ride herself. Koki held Donte's free hand and she held onto Jimmy.

Martin and Aviva trailed behind. Donte had gotten plenty strange looks from other people. Probably because of all the kids he had with him at nearly five in the morning, he suspected.

_'I hope they don't think I'm a kidnapper and call the police' _he thought, only half kiddingly to himself._ 'That'd be difficult to explain. Though I could just say I'm a godfather, maybe...'_

After going through the ten minute process of buckling everyone back in, he got in himself and sighed tiredly. Everyone was pretty much asleep in the back seats by the time he finished, and looking in the rear-view mirror, Donte had to admit it was really picture worthy. He smiled, though he started to feel sleepy himself.

He looked the car doors and turned on the engine. It hummed gently, slowly warming the car. Donte sighed, sitting back, pondering. They were at a rest stop and it wasn't good to drive while tired. There was a surprising amount if people around, so it was safer and no nearby hotels...maybe it was okay if they just stayed awhile...

And soon he nodded off as well, too tired and the quiet too perfect to resist.

**A/N: ...meh. Forget my reputation, then...it's 1 in the morning :/ IDC D: review! This is one-shot don't expect more...**


End file.
